Visual tracking of organisms can be useful in a variety of contexts. For example, Caenorhabditis elegans, or simply “C. elegans,” which are a type of nematode (roundworm), are often used as model organisms for biological research, such as investigation of neural development. Some aspects of research, including post transcriptional gene silencing and substance testing, among others, conducted using C. elegans, involve tracking the movements of the C. elegans to determine the effects of the gene silencing or tested substance(s) on the movements of the C. elegans. A few automated tracking software programs have been developed for tracking C. elegans, but they are not able to provide, among other things, real-time tracking and differentiation between or among C. elegans that are entangled or otherwise in contact with one another.